Paladin: Tao Song (CR 7)
= Tao Song = Female half-orc paladin 8 LG Medium humanoid (human, orc) Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception -1 Aura courage (10 ft.), resolve (10 ft.) -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 31, touch 15, flat-footed 27 (+10 armor, +1 deflection, +3 Dex, +1 dodge, +1 natural, +5 shield) hp 77 (8d10+32) Fort +12, Ref +9, Will +9 Defensive Abilities orc ferocity; Immune charm, disease, fear -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. (20 ft. in armor) Melee longspear +10/+5 (1d8+3/×3) or longsword +10/+5 (1d8+2/19-20) Ranged longbow +11/+6 (1d8/×3) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. (10 ft. with longspear) Special Attacks protection variant channeling 3/day (DC 16, 4d6 plus 2 channel bonus), smite evil 3/day (+2 attack and AC, +8 damage) Paladin Spell-Like Abilities (CL 8th; concentration +10) At will—detect evil Paladin Spells Prepared (CL 5th; concentration +7) 2nd—aura of greater courageAPG (DC 14), instant armorAPG 1st—cure light wounds, lesser restoration -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 14, Dex 16, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 14 Base Atk +8; CMB +10; CMD 25 Feats Dodge, Mounted Combat, Shield Focus, Toughness Skills Acrobatics -1 (-5 to jump), Diplomacy +7, Handle Animal +6, Heal +8, Intimidate +4, Knowledge (religion) +5, Ride +6, Spellcraft +4; Racial Modifiers +2 Intimidate Languages Common, Orc SQ divine bond (mount), lay on hands 6/day (4d6), mercies (fatigued, shaken), orc blood Other Gear +4 breastplate, +2 heavy steel shield, arrows (20), longbow, longspear, longsword, amulet of natural armor +1, muleback cordsAPG, ring of protection +1, ring of resistance +2, 1,384 gp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Animal Companion Link (Ex) Handle or push Animal Companion faster, +4 to checks vs. them. Aura of Courage +4 (10 ft.) (Su) Allies in aura gain a morale bonus to saves vs. fear. Aura of Resolve +4 (10 ft.) (Su) Allies in aura gain a morale bonus to saves vs. charm. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white only). Detect Evil (At will) (Sp) You can use detect evil at will (as the spell). Immunity to Charm You are immune to charm effects. Immunity to Disease You are immune to diseases. Immunity to Fear (Ex) You are immune to all fear effects. Lay on Hands (4d6 hit points, 6/day) (Su) As a standard action (swift on self), touch channels positive energy and applies mercies. Mercy (Fatigued) (Su) When you use your lay on hands ability, it also removes the fatigued condition. Mercy (Shaken) (Su) When you use your lay on hands ability, it also removes the shaken condition. Mounted Combat (1/round) Once per round you can attempt to negate a hit to your mount in combat. Orc Blood Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Orc Ferocity (1/day) If brought below 0 Hp, can act as though disabled for 1 rd. Protection Variant Channeling (±2 Sacred) AC bonus/penalty Protection Variant Channeling 4d6 plus 2 channel bonus (3/day, DC 16) (Su) Positive energy heals the living and harms the undead; negative has the reverse effect. Share Spells with Companion (Ex) Can cast spells with a target of "you" on animal companion, as touch spells. Smite Evil (3/day) (Su) +2 to hit, +8 to damage, +2 deflection bonus to AC when used. Zuzu Animal Companion CR – Boar N Medium animal Init +1; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +1 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 21, touch 11, flat-footed 20 (+1 Dex, +10 natural) hp 53 (7d8+28) Fort +9, Ref +6, Will +3 (+4 morale bonus vs. enchantment effects) Defensive Abilities evasion, ferocity -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 55 ft. Melee gore +9 (1d8+6) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 19, Dex 12, Con 18, Int 6, Wis 13, Cha 4 Base Atk +5; CMB +9; CMD 20 (24 vs. trip) Feats Fleet, Fleet, Fleet, Run Tricks Attack, Combat Riding, Come, Defend, Down, Guard, Heel, Perform, Track, Work Skills Acrobatics +1 (+5 to jump with a running start, +9 to jump), Intimidate +4 SQ combat riding, devotion, perform, track, work -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Combat Riding Trick The animal has been trained to bear a rider into combat. Devotion +4 (Ex) +4 morale bonus on Will saves vs. enchantment effects. Evasion (Ex) No damage on successful reflex save. Ferocity (Ex) Fight without penalty even while disabled or dying. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Perform Trick The animal will perform tricks. Run Run 5x your speed in light/medium armor or 4x speed in heavy armor and keep Dex when running. Scent (Ex) Detect opponents within 15+ ft. by sense of smell. Track Trick The animal will track a scent. Work Trick The animal pulls or pushes a medium or heavy load. Category:NPC Category:Half-Orc Category:Paladin Category:CR 7 Category:Level 8 Category:Pathfinder